Electronics circuits including audio amplifiers demand relatively high input powers, which may be in excess of 20W or more. Conventional inductor converters can deliver such powers, however as the power capability of the converter increases, so does the size of the converter. For instance, the publication titled “Small signal modelling and control design for new extended duty ratio, interleaved multiphase synchronous buck converter”, by Bradley Oraw and Rajapandian Ayyanar, published in the twenty-eight international telecommunications energy conference in September 2006, describes an extended duty-cycle buck converter. The extended duty-cycle buck converter has four phases and four inductors. The inductors carry a relatively high output current lout. As such, the inductors must have a sufficient current rating, which increases their size.